Talk:Main Page
August 2010 Page archived. 08:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Prince Zarbon Is Zarbon back from his wedding yet? 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :He got married? 05:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything like that. How did you learn that Shredcheese? Is that the reason behind his temporary absence right now? 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I looked on his talk page and it said "I hope Zarbon is back from his wedding" They were talking about all the errors and bad redos in the wiki. 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I started an untrue rumor then I feel bad. I really remember something saying that. Let's ask Zarbon after his absense. I really don't know. 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? I've noticed that the weekly pole hasnt been changed in like 2 Weeks, and the qoute of the day hasn't changed in like 4 days. I know the wiki is going to have a new design and all, but its not that hard to update the main page once in a while. Sorry please do not take that as an insult. 12:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, this happens because the editors responsible for those sections are absent right now due to personal reasons, which is understandable, the editors being SSJGoku93 and PrinceZarbon, respectively. 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly correct. They both have messages on the top of their user pages telling about their extended absences. 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHY no more Dragon Ball? Howdy. I'm new here and such. I was just curious, but what was Akira Toriyama's reason to end Dragon Ball? :He's given many reasons over the years. The short answer is that he got tired of the daily grind of creating a manga, and felt that he had done all with the story that he could. 04:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Please put this on the Tenkaichi Tag team info that the Japanese demo was released on the 26th August and that when you get the full game they'll be an add on for the game because of that demo but the add on has not been told what it is and also you can download the demo on the following website http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/dragonball/tagvs/trial/download01.html you need on your PSP past version 6.30 the instructions for the website is to click the bottom right yellow button then on the next step do the same but on step 3 there are to red boxes with A and B I chose A once done it should download this works as I have just got it. re: what I was looking for, thanks Interlinks in mainpage? Sorry but...and the interlinks to another languages Dragon Ball Wikis? Ejem. es:--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 05:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, they stopped working when they updated the wikia software a while back. 06:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Soran Panoko. and don't try to delete this post, I'll post it again. He threats people like shit, ordering everyone, thinks he's the boss when he cannot spell or write a single sentence in past. how did he become a moderator?